Hallunication
by black angel in love
Summary: Shuuichi is sick. Yuki takes a break from work to take care of him. During his fever induced sleep, Shuuchi reveals that he is insecure though he doesnt know he did it because he was talking in his sleep. Will Yuki show him just how loved he is? M because of mentioned lemon


**Words: 1393 with lemon  
**

 **Warnings: Lemon, sickness, fluff, yaoi (why so I have to say it's yaoi when I am writing about a bl anime?), OOC**

 **Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, or its characters. I only own the plot and the OCs, Yuki's unnamed manager and Miki the doctor.**

 **Author's note: This is for** **vampygurl402, sorry for the late upload! This year I had the exams that would seal my future, so I dropped off the radar. I hope you enjoy! And happy early birthday to you!**

"I'm home." Shuichi called in a tired voice as he put his keys on the counter, got rid of his shoes and jacket and collapsed on the couch. Shuichi didn't really expect an answer; his lover – or rather sex buddy, since Yuki was only in for the sex despite Shuichi's feelings – and roommate was writing a book again, which meant that no matter what Shuichi told him he wouldn't get an answer, unless he annoyed him and then he would just tell him to piss off.

Shuichi put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Tohma was really demanding these last few days and Shuichi was tired. He hadn't taken a break since two weeks ago; he was ready to collapse.

Without really noticing, Shuichi drifted off to sleep, feeling the sleep deprivation catch up to him. At the exact moment Shuichi fell asleep, Yuki got out of his office to get a glass of water when he saw him sleeping on the couch. Wanting to wake him up and take him to bed because he was expecting his editor – a person well known for his playboy tendencies – and he didn't want him to see Shuichi and hit on him. _Shuichi was only his._

When Yuki went to shake Shuichi awake, he noticed his lover's irregular breathing. Worried, he checked his temperature and – in a manner so unlike him – gasped as his hand was _burned_.

Quickly, Yuki lifted the younger male from the couch and carried him to the bed. Seeing that the pink haired vocalist's clothes were wet with sweat, he changed him and then checked his temperature. He nearly called the hospital when he saw how high it was. 39.9 degrees, a dangerously high fever.

Calling his editor, he told him that today's meeting was cancelled and then he quickly dialed his doctor, Maki. "Hello?" Maki said sleepily, and belatedly, Yuki realized what time it actually was. "Sorry for waking you up, doctor Maki. I'm Yuki. My lover has a fever of 39.9 degrees and I don't know what to do." His panicked voice woke Maki up immediately.

"Well Yuki, there are two things I want you to do. First, take a bowl filled with ice cold water and maybe a few ice cubes as well along with a wet towel and put it on your lover's forehead. Secondly, open the door when I come to check him out." Yuki answered affirmative and did as the doctor told him.

Filling a bowl with cold water and a few ice cubes, he grabbed it and a towel before swiftly returning to Shuichi's side. Wetting the towel, he put it on Shuichi's forehead and took his hand inside of his. He was trying to force down a panic attack when the doorbell rang. Quickly answering the door, he returned to Shuichi's side again, not even waiting for doctor Miki to enter the house.

Miki entered the room and quickly checked the singer. He shook his head. "There's nothing I can give him. Your lover is suffering from exhaustion and incorrect diet. His fever will slowly drop with the towels, but he will hallucinate and won't know reality from fantasy. My recommendation is to stay by his side and feed him once he wakes up." Yuki thanks the doctor and shows him out. As soon as the doctor left, Yuki returned to his lover's side.

The author checked the pink haired man's temperature and was relieved to see it had gone down to 39.3 degrees. Then, he noticed Shuichi was muttering and he leaned down to hear what he said. "Yuki… why don't you love me Yuki? Am I not enough? Is it because I am a man? Please Yuki… fall in love with me."

Yuki leaned back in shock. His beautiful lover thought he didn't love him? How dense can he be? Sure, he didn't show his love easily, however, the fact that he went to his father and told him he was dating a boy; surely that shows how much he loves him?

'Wait a sec… I never told him I told my father I was dating him! Fuck, I am so stupid! Idiot, idiot, idiot!' The author thought to himself and groaned. Wanting to get away from his lover before he did something stupid like shaking him awake and shouting at him how much he loved him, Yuki went to the kitchen to cook some noodle soup. Just as he finished it, he heard Shuichi moving around and quickly, he run to the room to see if the man he loved was awake.

Seeing his lover trying to sit up, Yuki immediately went to help him and after he made sure Shuichi was comfortable, he checked his temperature. "38.5 degrees. Good, your fever has come down." Shuichi just groaned and tried to speak. "Yuki, what…" Shuichi didn't manage to finish his sentence; Yuki had left the room and went to fetch him a bowl of the soup he made.

"Here, eat this." Yuki said setting the tray on top of Shuichi's legs. However, after the third failed attempt to pick up the spoon, Yuki started feeding his lover. "What happened Yuki?" Shuichi softly asked, and Yuki tried not to get mad and failed. "What happened was that you were an idiot and you overworked yourself!" Yuki barked and Shuichi flinched a little. "I'm sorry. Because I got sick, you had to take care of me and stop writing your novel." He said softly.

Yuki took a few calming breaths. Just how much of an idiot was his boyfriend? "I'm not mad that I stopped during the middle of writing my novel; I am mad because you didn't take care of yourself! Do you know how worried I was? I thought my heart stopped when I saw how high your fever was! Don't ever do that to me again, got it?"

Shuichi stared at him surprised and slowly nodded. However, Yuki saw the uncertainty in his lover's eyes and tried not to kill himself. How much of an idiot was he to not see just how much the pink haired vocalist doubted his feelings?

Yuki leaned down and kissed his lover, not caring that he might also get sick, only caring that he conveyed his feelings. He took the tray and put it on the floor then he got on top of his lover. Ignoring the other man's complaints that he'll get sick too, he undressed both of them and kissed down Shuichi's body.

 **lemon can be found at archive of our own, link on my profile**

"Do you understand now?" He softly asked and Shuichi nodded. Yuki decided to try and utter those three words. "I love you Shuichi. Never doubt that again."

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears as well. "I love you too Yuki. Forever." Slowly, the two drifted off, never to doubt each other's feelings again.

 **THE END**

 **Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed it! If you want a sequel where Yuki's manager meets Shuichi and Yuki gets jealous, tell me! I'll make a poll so vote! Please R &R!**

 **Beta read by** **NozomiNoShinigami**


End file.
